Heal
by A-BondofFlame-R
Summary: That's all Linebeck did. He was too afraid to enter the Temples as well. But not because he was a coward, no, but because he loved him too much to watch him get hurt. And if he worried too much, he might start to catch on. Slash.


**I actually just kind of realized I like this pairing...even though it's kinda...weird. Oh well, it's my first Zelda fanfic that doesn't include my one from when I was eight and I had my OC in there. Yeah. **

He sighed heavily as he gathered the necessary supplies. When he signed up for this job, he didn't anticipate that he'd end up being a full time nanny to this foolish boy.

Then again...he didn't anticipate a lot of things from this journey. The captain shook his head to clear it, picking up the last few herbal medicines and turning back around to face his 'patient.' He cocked his eyebrow in frustration, seeing the boy still hadn't undressed himself so he could doctor the wounds.

"Undress, it's not like we haven't done this before. And again, you haven't got anything I've never seen, so let's go kid," he commanded, tone exasperated. Blushing, the boy stripped his clothing off awkwardly and fast, just to get it over with. The older man snorted at the boy's modesty before giving his shoulders a gentle shove to sit him down, minding the open flesh, and settling down next to him. His hands ghosted over the tanned skin as though it was a familiar map, or puzzle, and in a way it was. He had tended to his companion's wounds since after the first temple they went to, when he'd gotten a bloody gash extending the length of his entire calf.

After that, well...he certainly didn't want a DEAD man on his hands. Much less a dead hero. Again, when he took on the boy he didn't sign up for taking care of a HERO. Jeez...

Jutting his attention back to his task, the captain oozed out some soothing lotion onto his hand and began rubbing it on the various cuts and scrapes. He made sure to be particularly delicate when he dealt with the deeper, more painful wounds. Once he finished with the lotion, he wiped his hands on a spare neckerchief and felt around for his bandages. His skilled hands wrapped and bound the wounds with ease, letting his focus slip away once again. Then the boy piped up nervously, snapping him back to reality.

"U-uh, Captain...you forgot one. I mean, I-I wouldn't bring it up, but it's kinda deep a-and-" The older man cut him off with a look that he'd given the boy so much that it clearly conveyed 'Shut it kid. I'll get on it,' without question. And as his emerald eyes searched the smaller body, he found the wound right above his heart. The kid was right, it was pretty deep, but thankfully it wasn't too big for him to take care of without stitches. Unfortunately, that also meant he had to swallow his own feelings and...touch him in a rather intimate place. There were only two more private places on a man, and...

No, he thought, naughty mind. Stop that. He sighed again, bracing himself mentally for the upcoming awkwardness. Gathering the bandages in his hands, he rose off of the bed and stooped over the boy, tending to the gash slowly. Part of him didn't want to freak the other male out, and part of him wanted to savor this moment. His hands hovered and fluttered awkwardly, before the boy himself finally got tired and exhaled sharply. Reaching out, the younger man grasped his hand and planted it firmly on the flesh of his chest, laughing slightly.

"Linebeck, really. It's just flesh. I...I'm not going to be weirded out if you touch me, because I should be thanking you for healing me. I'm just a guy, you're just a guy. Here." Then the smaller hand moved them both all around his chest, feeling every bump and scar and muscle. Flushing a deep scarlet, he swallowed and pulled his hand away, returning to the task of bandaging. In his current position, he was slightly above the boy, his face inches away even though titled firmly down. That was the only way he was even able to breathe right now, just not thinking about their lack of space and not looking at that face.

Because, you see...when he took this job, he hadn't anticipated he'd fall in love. Fall in love with a younger, much younger, male at that. He couldn't just be a normal boy either, oh no. It had to be the Hero of Time, the boy in search of the Ghost Ship to save his girlfriend. Bah. Even...even if the boy ever COULD, return his feelings, society still wouldn't like it. They wouldn't like an old sea bastard like him tainting their pure hero. But now, here he was, trying to deny that the boy had an effect on him.

But that was a lie. A complete and utter lie. He...he made him feel human again, brought out the side of him he'd locked away to avoid getting hurt again. But here he was, getting hurt, however unintentionally. He felt happier than he ever had, even with Jolene or while on his treasure hunts. He even had such an effect that he didn't even care about the treasure promised to him for this journey. HE, the treasure fiend he was, did not care at all about the bounty. All he cared about anymore was the boy.

"Line...Linebeck..." the blond rasped, his voice low and husky. Starting to tremble, the captain looked up to meet his gaze. He locked eyes with deep pools of sapphire, clouded and darkened, and he froze. That couldn't be the right emotion he saw...

"Linebeck," he repeated, his breath labored and heavy, "thank...thank you for healing my body." The captain stood stock still, even in his awkward position, and watched with awe as the other man slowly raised his hands. They came up to rest on the angular cheekbones of his face, which were no doubt intensely warm at this point. The rest happened in what seemed like a fraction of a second. The boy moved forward, tilting his head slightly, and without pause pressed his soft lips against the captain's own, sighing contentedly. Stunned, the older man had no idea what to do but blink, blink, blink, as he was kissed.

And as the boy finally pulled away, smiling with his lids half covering his eyes, the captain's wits didn't quite return to him.

"Link, I..." he started, unsure of what to do or say or even make out of this situation. He felt his thumb start to stroke his face affectionately as he was shushed.

"Linebeck, don't even start. I hear you mumble in your sleep you know. And I...I don't care about society. I love YOU, Linebeck. Not them. Not that I won't help them, but...their opinions of me don't bother me," he stated, determination leaking from his every word. Linebeck scrutinized his face for a minute, or perhaps two, before gently pulling away.

"Link...," he whispered, sad, "you have no idea what you're talking about. Losing all of your friends and support isn't worth loving me. I never know the right things to say, I'm not a good comforter, I-" he felt soft fingers press against his lips harshly. Fierce blue eyes bore into him, strong and clear.

"No, Linebeck. Maybe _you _never know the right things to say, maybe _you _aren't a a good comforter, and maybe _you _ aren't worth loving," he breathed, pressing their foreheads together, "but deep inside you really are. The you you're still thinking of is the lie, the facade you were when we first met. I...don't know how, but I know you're really _you_ now. If that makes any sense..." he trailed off, embarrassed. This time Linebeck reached out for Link, and he ran his hand through tufts of blond hair.

"No...Link, it makes sense. I know the effect you have on me, I just...I never thought you would realize. You've made me feel like myself again, not just some puppet that wants to looked up to and feared by society. You've...made me accept myself, Link. I couldn't do that, no matter how hard I tried, and...I..." he quieted, at a loss for words. The blond smiled, and caressed his cheek fondly again.

"Don't worry about it. We're good for each other, you know. You heal me physically without a second thought, and I can't help but to try and heal emotionally too. Nobody should ever have to feel the way you used to."

"Nobody should have to go through what you have to either, Link," he pointed out sadly. Chuckling, the blond stilled his hands.

"No, but...if I have you, it'll all be okay." Smiling, Linebeck slowly leaned in to answer Link, kissing him softly and applying only the lightest pressure. Pulling back, he tugged Link into his arms and embraced him, at ease.

"You had me even though you didn't know it, Link. I love you too."

**So, crappy, yes...but I didn't fully play Phantom Hourglass. Meeh. :'[**


End file.
